Move Along
by Backlash-Artemis
Summary: DLSsequel:Mitsu, active in Akatsuki, has a vendetta against Konoha, and her newly resurrected parents, Kabuto, and Naruto have to stop her from surpassing Itachi. ItaMitsu OroSaku
1. Prologue

Story Title: Move Along

Chapter Title: Prologue

Pairing: OrochimaruSakura, ItachiMitsu

Rating: M (Swearing, Later chapters)

Author: backlash-­­artemis

Music: "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects  
"Whatshername" by Green Day

Summary: Sequel to 'Dirty Little Secret'. With Mitsu an active Akatsuki member with a vendetta against Konoha, it's up to her newly resurrected parents, Kabuto, and Konoha's loudmouthed Hokage to stop her before she surpasses Itachi. ItaMitsu OroSaku

Disclaimer: We don't own naruto. Seriously, it'd be a hell of a lot more exciting if we did. And we don't own the song "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects.

Extra: The sequel!! So yeah, here's the sequel to the story "Dirty Little Secret". This story is being cowritten with Artemis, so we made a new joint account to post it on. This takes place probably about one to three days after the epilogue of "Dirty Little Secret". The two bodies Kabuto had weren't Itachi's and Mitsu's. They were two random people he needed to be able to resurrect Orochimaru and Sakura.

Alright, well the ages are listed below, and please try not to have a heart attack. I nearly did when I realized the age gap.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino: 34  
Itachi, Kabuto: 40  
Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 72  
Mitsu: 17  
Kakashi: 48

Text means normal writing.  
'Text' means thoughts.  
_'Text'_ mean Inner Sakura's thoughts.  
**Text** means flashback.

* * *

**"Orochimaru, take it easy! You aren't healthy enough nor are you strong enough to be moving yet," the voice instructed.**

**A grunt was heard as sheets rustled, the dark haired man's body being forced back onto the bed he was supposed to be resting in.**

**"She'll be fine, she just needs rest, like you," the voice said in a calming tone.**

**"Don't act like you know more than I do on this," the older man hissed.**

**"Don't forget who resurrected you," the voice countered icily, "and warned you about Mitsu's betrayal."**

**"Sakura is-"**

**"Nnn..."**

They say that as you die, a bright light fills your vision and draws you toward it. They say that your life flashes before you,-

**She'd cried on the bench that night, over a week ago, almost two tomorrow.**

-mistakes-

**"So I'm taking this as a yes to my proposition?" She nodded her head when he didn't say anything.**

-and regrets-

**He was dead.**

-and precious moments-

**Her fingers spread out and he slid his fingers through hers.**

-a blend of emotion.-

**"You do love her."**

**She couldn't force herself to deny the more than growing possibility that she was falling for him.**

They say that the moment you see your life is the time where you feel your greatest hatred in yourself and wish to change all the bad things that've gone wrong because you'll never get another chance to fix anything.

**Sakura was on the floor and Orochimaru was hanging off the edge of the table, neither moving.**

They also say once you die, you never come back to life.

**A man with silver hair approached the house of Orochimaru carrying two bodies, one over each shoulder. "Where would you be without me?"**

For once you die, you move on to receive your fate as one with minimal sin, worthy enough to enter the gates of heaven, or be burdened with evil and become damned to an eternal existence where torture and suffering are all you'll come to know.

**"How could I let something like this happen!"**

**"This isn't your fault, now please keep it down. You don't want Sakura to know yet, right?"**

**"I want her to wake up! It's been_ two_ _days_, Kabuto! What's wrong with her?!"**

* * *

In a world like this, anything is possible.

* * *

"Orochimaru!!" 

Gasping for air. Panting, breathing panicked and desperate.

Emerald eyes hurriedly scanned the room for the face of her lover, gut wrenching in fear of abandonment. Where was he? Why was she alone? Where was Mitsu!

"Mitsu!"

She felt incredibly weak. Drained. What happened? All she remembered was eating. Mitsu left the table and then...then what?

Despite her feeling like her bones were made of rubber, she forced herself to sit up, body trembling with the exertion. She had barely made it to a sitting position, already entirely out of breath, when two figures burst through the door to her room. She let out a cry of surprise and nearly fell back down on the bed. However, upon closer inspection, only one of the two people who arrived was someone she had called for.

"Orochimaru...what's Kabuto doing here?" she asked suspiciously, throat dry, making it hard for her to talk.

Orochimaru walked over to the side of the bed and without a word of warning, pulled Sakura against him as he lowered himself down next to her.

"Oh, God, Sakura," he murmured against her hair, fingers moving up to stroke it.

"Orochimaru? Where's Mitsu? Why is Kabuto here?" she repeated, starting to get really worried.

What reason would the medic have to be there? And what was with her dream? Resurrection? Betrayal? Lies? What was she, crazy?

"Why can't I move without feeling like I've just run a lap around the continent non-stop?"

"It's one of the side-effects, Sakura," Kabuto explained with a fake smile on his face. "It'll pass within a day or so."

"Side-effects of _what_?" she pressed.

Orochimaru let go of her, finding himself unable to look her in the eye. Sakura knew without a doubt that something terrible had happened. Mitsu wasn't there, they weren't making eye contact with her, and they had only answered one question. Had she been killed? No, that couldn't have happened. Her last memory was of dinner when Mitsu got up to wash the dishes and...and...nothing...

"Did I pass out or something?" she whispered to herself, brows creased in intense thought.

"Orochimaru, perhaps I should be the one to tell her," Kabuto offered, taking a step closer to the bed Sakura was sitting on.

* * *

In a world like this, villains can charm innocent females into devoting themselves to a lie.

* * *

"She's _my_ daughter," Orochimaru snapped, raising off of the bed to face his grey-haired advisor. 

"Will the two of you shut up and just tell me what the hell is going on!!" Sakura screeched, glaring daggars at the two men occupying her room.

What she assumed was her room. She vaguely noticed that the color wasn't the same and that there was another bed a few feet away.

"And where the _bloody hell_ am_ I_!"

She was met with silence once again from Orochimaru while she could practically see the wheels turning in Kabuto's head. Seriously, what the hell was he doing there?!

"Sakura, I'm going to need you to calm down."

And there was the bastard's 'professional' response. Sakura's fingers clenched around the sheets that weren't hers, nails biting into her skin through the thin cloth. If she could move normally she'd chase him right out of wherever the hell it was they were.

"This**_ is_** calm!" she hissed. "And if I don't get some answers soon you're going to regret being here, so start. Talking!"

Orochimaru let out a frustrated sigh, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes tiredly.

"Kabuto, I'll take care of what we were working on earlier. Sakura," he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and finally looking at her with amber eyes that seemed _almost annoyed_, "listen carefully to Kabuto. You're receiving _one_ explanation for this."

"One explanation for- _I'm the one who's getting the bad treatment here_!!" she cried out, releasing the sheets from her grip and holding her suddenly shaking arms out at either side of her body.

Orochimaru closed his eyes momentarily before he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him and effectively startling Sakura. She felt rage building up inside of her.

'What the hell's his problem!'

'He actually had the balls to look annoyed!'

"Sakura..."

The pink-haired female snapped her head to see Kabuto and allowed her arms to rest on her lap. She raised a brow at the medic and would've tapped her fingers had she posessed anough strength to do so.

"I'm waiting," she stated bitterly.

He nodded slowly and Sakura swore she saw those wheels turning again in his head. He walked closer to the bed.

"Why don't we start with what _you_ remember from the beginning of that day?" he began, sitting down and facing her.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura ran over her memories in her head.

"I made breakfast for Mitsu before she went off for training. Once she left, I cleaned the house a little bit while Orochimaru slept. When he finally woke up, I fixed him something to eat and...we spent the rest of the day together..." Sakura's eyes flickered up to Kabuto's face to see if he was going to have any reaction to the last statement and was relieved to find he remained with the same thoughtful expression from before. "She came home at her usual time...she went to cook dinner while Orochimaru and I sparred...We ate dinner...and she finished first...I think...and..." Sakura's brows furrowed.

'Didn't I just know what happened a few minutes ago?'

Her eyes closed tightly as a sudden pain ripped through her skull. She sucked in a breath through grit teeth when a hand pressed down over her temple and a cool feeling filtered throughout her head, soothing the pain. She opened her eyes to see Kabuto's slightly concerned face and he pulled his hand away.

"That's en-"

"No, no, there's more, I know there is-"

"Sakura-"

"There's mor-"

"_Sakura_."

She stopped talking and looked at him again.

"It's alright."

The expression she had resembled that of a helpless one. Her memory had become tainted within minutes.

'Please be because her mind is protecting her,' Kabuto pleaded mentally.

"Where do I start?" he asked quietly, reaching a finger up to push his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Mitsu...where is she?" Sakura responded hopefully.

"Sakura, Mitsu...this goes to even before she moved with you to your home in the country," he began slowly. "Orochimaru and I had been...working...before we came to get you. We..." Kabuto sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Sakura, that's something Orochimaru will have to explain to you."

"But-"

"I'm going to tell you about Mitsu, don't fret," he assured. "There's absolutely no easy way to say this but because you're an important person to me, I don't want to make it as painful as I normally would for anyone else...Sakura...Mitsu...to put it simply, she betrayed you and Orochimaru."

Kabuto didn't even have a few seconds to let it sink into Sakura's head before she was talking again.

"What do you mean she 'betrayed' Oro and I?"

"You can't remember and Orochimaru had trouble remembering, too, though not nearly to the degree of difficulty you had."

"It was like most days we dealt with, Kabuto," Sakura huffed. "She seemed perfectly normal apart from the embarassment, but I know_ I _would've passed out if my parents admitted to anything sexual in front of m-"

"She_ killed _you, Sakura."

She froze, staring in disbelief at Kabuto. He was lying. He had to be lying.

"And Orochimaru."

"That's bull," she whispered. "We're alive right now!"

"That's because I resurrected the two of you a little while after she left with-"

"That's a lie!"

"-Itachi."

* * *

In a world like this, the killer always wins.

* * *

Sakura felt cold for some reason. Icy fingers were tracing up and down her spine and a blanket of ice had seemingly been wrapped around her body. It was the only way she could explain why she was suddenly trembling so terribly. 

"I-Itachi?"

Even her voice came out harsh in its intensity yet quiet in its power. It wouldn't take a genius to recognize the reasoning behind such a decision and in Sakura's current conditon, even being able to understand such a thing was amazing.

"For power?"

Kabuto didn't say anything for the next part he wasn't even sure he could bluff. He refused to lay Orochimaru with all of the burdening important topics to discuss with her, but there were some things that needed to be said and Kabuto wasn't the one Sakura had sealed her fate with no matter how much he wished he had been the one to have a child with her. Orochimaru was the one she had to hear it from, but Kabuto knew he couldn't make the man who was suffering just as much as Sakura was be the one to tell her everything Kabuto had discovered; how Orochimaru had known what was going to happen long before it actually did; how Orochimaru knew what it was his daughter was to be trading for this power she was supposed to gain.

And how much the situation reflected everything he had put Sakura through.

The lies.

The pain.

The betrayal.

The _sacrifice._

To return her beloved Sasuke to her side only to fall in love with someone who refused to love back, was incapable of something so foreign.

He'd used her just to be used.

He'd played her just to get played.

He'd destroyed her and any possible future she had ahead of her...and she'd gone ahead and destroyed him and _everything_ he'd spent a lifetime trying to achieve.

And now their _daughter_? Were his genes really the ones to dominant hers? How had Sakura's _pink hair_ become dominant over his black while her kindness and compassion had lost to his selfishness and love for destruction and manipulation?

"On her part, yes" is what Kabuto wished he could say, but he knew Sakura would ask him, "and what of Itachi's?" to which he'd be forced to reply, "your daughter's virginity" or "her body."

He couldn't. He refused to, but if he was having such difficulty saying something like this, how would _Orochimaru_ be? He nearly broke down when he was in the room with her, just at her _questions_! How could he be expected to answer what he was fearfully running from? Kabuto's love for the woman he coveted was making him soft, he realized. Where was the manipulating bastard that had betrayed Sakura's team during the chunin exams?

"Yes. For power."

* * *

In a world like this, murder is meaningless if it guarantees power.

* * *

Sakura nodded her head slowly. She couldn't feel them, but tears were building up in her eyes. And Kabuto should've known to give Sakura more credit than she ever received. 

"So what does Itachi want?"

Kabuto's body tensed. No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her.

'I'm sorry Orochimaru...Sakura...'

"Go back to sleep, Sakura," he commanded softly. "I'll bring you some food when you wake up and a nice hot, relaxing bath, as well. How's that sound?"

Jade eyes met with onyx ones and Kabuto could feel his chest tightening, being swallowed by the pain reflected in those once innocent eyes of hers. He stood from the bed, walked a little closer to her, and gently pushed down on her shoulder, guiding her down onto her back. She didn't protest when his lips brushed across her forehead affectionately; when his thumb stroked her cheek soothingly.

"I promise you we'll make this better. I'll make this better."

And he was away from Sakura, away from the bed, away from the room she was in. When he reached the living room on the first floor, he took in Orochimaru's slouched position on the chair in front of a table piled with maps and scrolls and books, his head held in his hands with his eyes closed in complete focus and concentration.

* * *

Sakura forced herself to remove the covers from her body, straining herself to get off of the bed without making too much noise. She needed to speak to Orochimaru. How the hell could Kabuto expect her to be able to sleep when so many things were whizzing around in her brain? "How much did you leave for me to tell her?" the pale-skinned man muttered, not even opening his eyes or altering his position.

* * *

"What we worked on before you came to get her and Mitsu...what Itachi wants specifically from her...the subject of Itachi altogether...she may have some issues with her memory, but we'll just have to wait until tomorrow before I can tell if it's permanent memory damage or just a sign of protection from her mind."

* * *

Sakura moved quietly on her hands and knees, not trusting her legs when she wasn't near a wall. She made it to the door before she had to take a break, arms shaking already. Orochimaru exhaled slowly, hands sliding from his face as he stood.

* * *

"You look exhausted, Orochimaru. She asleep upstairs. Why don't you go-" 

"I can't face her after how I just treated her," Orochimaru interrupted. "I'll get angry with her-"

"Even if she's asleep?"

* * *

She had successfully climbed up using the wall as support for her tired body. She opened the door with minor difficulty and was met with a long hallway that split in three directions. The one in front of her had stairs at the end and she decided to go that way. He fixed Kabuto with a glare that prevented the younger man from saying anything else for a few moments.

* * *

"She saw the way I looked at her, too, and I know I'm going to hear about it when I see her again," Orochimaru continued. 

"I wouldn't need to worry about her yelling at you so much as I would worry about protecting her-"

"Protecting her from what?"

"-from herself, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, looking at Kabuto skeptically.

* * *

In a world like this, pain is equivalent to existence.

* * *

As Sakura neared the stairs, she could hear voices that sounded like Orochimaru's and Kabuto's. Not that she was going fast to begin with, she slowed down and her body thanked her for it. She reached the railing of the stairs and used it to quietly move into a sitting position, chest nearly heaving and body feeling numb as it trembled with the exertion. She settled for not being able to see their faces. Their voices were good enough to her mind.

* * *

"Herself?" 

"You never saw what she went through when she was taken back to Konoha. She had to deal with Sasuke's execution and having Mitsu taken away from her only to be given to her best friends, watch as they got married and were made Hokage and Hokage's Wife. You didn't see how many times she attempted to kill herself, Orochimaru, how many scars covered her body that day I found her to take her to you, the ones I had to heal!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, reaching down for a glass that was on the table and taking a drink from it.

"It sounds to me like you've still got feelings for her," he said in an eerily calm tone.

* * *

'He doesn't even sound jealous, just irritated...' she thought. 'Kabuto's practically declaring his feelings for me and Oro's just...' Kabuto abruptly brought a finger to push up his glasses again, shaking his head.

* * *

"Do you even under_stand_ where I'm going with this?" Kabuto nearly hissed. 

"I'm not exactly in the right state of mind to be analyzing things right now, Kabuto!"

"Are you going to leave her?"

The glass in Orochimaru's hand slipped from his fingers and his face looked like someone had just slapped him. He barely caught the glass before it hit the ground but the look remained.

He didn't respond.

* * *

'W-What? No, no, Orochimaru, say something!'

* * *

"Do you regret everything you've done with her?" 

Orochimaru, for once in his life, looked genuinely confused.

"You do, don't you!"

Nothing.

"Do you know that even though she may not be thinking it now, she will eventually?" Kabuto fairly yelled. "She originally thought that her pregnancy was the only thing keeping the two of you together. Do you remember that? And then when Konoha 'killed' you, she was told the baby would be sent away and she thought it was because you weren't there! And when you came back, she thought you would stay because you had a child together! The child was the reason you were there!

"In Sakura's mind, once the child goes away, so do you! Mitsu is gone now, and whether or not we get her back is dependent on you and Sakura! But to Sakura, you'll leave because there's no reason to stay, unless, of course, the sex is so goddamn good that you'd use her for that!"

* * *

'Oh God...' 

Sakura struggled to get to her feet but the walking from before made it easier to move. She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't hear anymore of this. She moved as quickly as she could down the hall and back to the room she had woken up in. She collapsed onto the bed, door left open, and sobbed into her pillow. She cried until she was gasping for air and until her consciousness escaped her, and for the first time in a decade, she wished she would _never _wake up again.

* * *

In a world like this, death is an illusion to the damned.

* * *

Kabuto wasn't sure what to make of everything he'd said. Years upon years of pent up emotion must've made it out during such a vulnerable moment and the thing that surprised him the most that Orochimaru had actually let him. 

"Are you quite finished yet?"

Kabuto nodded weakly, waiting for the punishment he was sure to receive after an outburst like the one he'd just completed.

"Let's start with the first question, shall we?" Orochimaru asked calmly, setting the glass down on the table. "Am I going to leave her, you ask? That question, coming from your mouth, is one I would never expect. If I had plans to leave her, I would've done so _years _ago. I wouldn't have wasted my breath coming back after Mitsu was born unless I wanted her for myself to train. After thinking I'd lost Sasuke, I was going to need a new body, and if this one was anything like the one I already had, it would make the transfer easier than any other task I've ever done.

"Second question: Do I regret everything I've done with her? There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't regret _some_thing. Whether it's regreting the way that I got together with her or how different I should've been for her first time. I wish I could've respected her earlier and I wish she hadn't been so damned gullible to believe me and put her trust into someone like me. Most of the time I wish she wouldn't have fallen in love with me because I had been doing just fine ignoring the emotion I had viewed as weak just so she would've gone off to marry Naruto or even _Kakashi _and I could've pretended everything was going my way. I was to be immortal soon enough.

"But when I see how happy she is with me, I feel like some old bastard who is still manipulating her into loving me," and he chuckled at this point. "But I've always thought that I should just get up one night and leave while she's asleep, and sometimes I found myself getting up and packing, and then I'd see the moon shine through a patch of clouds and fall on her. That ri_diculous_ pink hair of hers..the only person I've ever seen who I would truly label beautiful. I'd crawl back into bed and humiliatingly wish that she's the one I want to die with. I don't deserve her."

* * *

In a world like this, anything is possible.

* * *

Needless to say, Kabuto had never ever thought Orochimaru could admit to something like_ that_. 

"God," he chuckled, "I'm pitiful. You see how much she's changed me?"

* * *

However, in a world like this,

* * *

Kabuto, surprisingly, found that for once in his life, he was glad Sakura was with Orochimaru. For a man like him to admit something so personal, that completely opposed every belief he'd held since birth, all for a woman, Kabuto would be able to say that, contrary to Orochimaru's beliefs, he did deserve her. 

"You're human, too, and that's what she wants," Kabuto explained quietly. "She doesn't want someone immune to pain. She wants someone who can share the burden with her." Orochimaru didn't say anything for a few moments, taking into account the words he was being fed. "And," Kabuto continued in a lower tone, "since she's just woken up, it's going to take some time before she's back to normal..."

* * *

People are better off,

* * *

"What are you getting at?" 

"Orochimaru...Sakura isn't stable in her current state, and from what I can tell, she won't be for an extended period of time..."

"What else?"

* * *

So much better off,

* * *

"Her emotions are going to take control of her body and there may be a possibility of her losing complete control of everything..." 

"So are you telling me," Orochimaru stated slowly, "that she was better off..."

* * *

Dead.

* * *

**Alright, so here's the first chapter of "Move Along", well the prologue, actually. Anyways, it's short, yes, but it's just the beginning. The following chapters will be longer. It'll pretty much follow the format from "Dirty Little Secret". We'll be alternating writing chapters for the most part.**

**So, please review and tell us what you think of this so far! Till later!**

**Backlash-Artemis**


	2. Fight for a Price

**Story Title: Move Along**

**Chapter Title: Fight for a Price  
**

**Pairing: OrochimaruSakura, ItachiMitsu**

**Rating: M (Swearing, Later chapters)**

**Author: backlash-­­artemis**

**Music: "Wasurenai kara"**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Dirty Little Secret'. With Mitsu an active Akatsuki member with a vendetta against Konoha, it's up to her newly resurrected parents, Kabuto, and Konoha's loudmouthed Hokage to stop her before she surpasses Itachi. ItaMitsu OroSaku**

**Disclaimer: We don't own naruto. Seriously, it'd be a hell of a lot more exciting if we did.**

**Extra: **Inspiration:

**  
Gackt: Wasurenai Kara**

All characters relating to Naruto, or Moon Child do not belong to me!  
...  
TT  
Rogue however...is ME! So I belong to myself! Artemis Fey  
Surinady  
Janine Riley Misaki. AKA: Rogue Riley. 

Me: Well. Here goes. Hope you all enjoy this, since it is my first  
shot!  
wink

Sho: Shot at what?

Me: ...

Kei: She would probably mean at a fan fic.

Sho: Oh. I see. Kei...tabako.

Kei: U looks at me

Me???

Kei: tiny grin

Me: Raises eyebrow shrugs aaanny waaay.. U 

**Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino: 34  
Itachi, Kabuto: 40  
Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 72  
Mitsu: 17  
Kakashi: 48**

Text means normal writing.  
'Text' means thoughts.  
_'Text'_ mean Inner Sakura's thoughts.  
**Text** means flashback.

**WARNING: There is implied rape at the end.**

* * *

It had taken a while, but she had been able to reach her destination without any unnecessary confrontation. Her long blue hair fell over her shoulders as the wind swept by, a few strands catching her in the face. She sighed when her blue right eye and red left eye could not find the person she was looking for.

"He's late," she grumbled, her small, soft voice breaking the silence. She plopped herself onto the ground, one hand on her black sheathed katana. With a childish giggle, the girl removed a small bottle of sake from a pouch hidden in her obi. "Might as well enjoy it while it lasts!" Her drink didn't last long when a presence emerged in the trees behind her. She took a drink of her precious sake rather happily.

This couldn't be the girl that Kabuto had told him about. She was too small, only about four feet and five inches in appearance(which, in his opinion, wasn't even natural for someone to be unless they were of at least toddler years, but even then, they were a bit taller depending on age), and therefore she appeared much too young to be the girl they had spoken of.

'Must have made a mistake…' he thought with an inward gruff. 'I don't have time to play games with children, Kabuto!'

He wanted to murder the medic at this moment. How dare that medic suggest a mere child for this assignment? One that wasn't even a ninja, to be more precise. He was furious. He hadn't even been here more than maybe two seconds and he already wanted to leave and chuck a kunai at Kabuto. But this mission could not be aborted. Sakura's health and Mitsu's life depended on this. Could this tiny little child bethey were looking for? He recalled the conversation he and Kabuto had had a few days ago.

* * *

**Sakura had been bed ridden for a few days now, her health steadily declining. She was so frail and emotional she never spoke anymore. The only thing she did was stare into space, eyes void of life. Mitsu had been everything to her, and now she was gone. **

**"Sakura…" ** **Orochimaru had been sitting by her side, his hand on hers. **

**Gently, he placed his other palm on the woman's sweating forehead. He had never felt so desperate in his life, and he hated it. The feeling of being so helpless and unable to do anything to protect and care for the ones he loved most drove him mad! He was a man of power, of fear, and he was now subjected to weakness…and loneliness if Sakura left him. **

**Kabuto quietly opened the door and entered the cold, dark room. His composure was slack and he appeared to be unhealthily tired. ** **This particular detail perked Orochimaru's curiosity since Kabuto had been gone for several days. He watched through observant eyes as the medic removed his new heavy jacket and hung it by the door. ** **For once, he had his hair down, and his glasses had been removed. Orochimaru listened intently, mostly out of curiosity, of course, as the weary medic began to speak. **

**"Sakura is giving up. The longer Mitsu is gone, the worse Sakura becomes, and the closer she is to death again." Kabuto paused and the sannin nodded. **

**"Couldn't you bring her back using that jutsu?" he asked, but unfortunately he did not receive the answer he was looking for. **

**"Unfortunately, I can't. That jutsu was a one time only error proof. If I were to try it again, beautiful Sakura no longer be our Sakura." **

**"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked, rather alarmed. ** **Kabuto shook his head, strands of silver hair falling into his face. **

**"You wont need me this time though. I found someone who can help us bring Mitsu back." ** **A smirk crept onto the medic's tired face. ** **Orochimaru frowned, but raised an eyebrow. **

**"So that's where you've been." ** **Kabuto nodded. **

**"Yes, and she's willing to help us…for a price." ** **The Sannin's frown deepened. **

**"Price? What kind of 'price'?" he spat, but not of anger. ** **He would sacrifice anything for the return of his only daughter, and the safety and smile of his lover. Kabuto spoke again.**

**"That's the problem. She didn't say. But, you must leave now if you wish to meet her. You'll find her on the edge of the forest in Shadow Country." **

**"Shadow Country? Isn't that where the foreigners of an unknown distant continent immigrated to?" ** **His curiosity was on its highest level yet. He had actually wanted to learn of these new people when they first came here about two years ago, but the land was protected by some strange sacred seals. He heard that they did not use ninjutsu, but instead used a magic and style of fighting beyond the level of any ninja of any level. ** **Well…At least he benefited in a few ways. ** **"Very well. I will go. But you had better not be trying to get me away from Sakura, or I'll kill you ten fold that damned jutsu," the Sannin threatened. **

**Kabuto smirked almost cruelly out of character. **

**"Don't worry. I'm not."**

* * *

And so here he was, watching a four foot five, eight year old child at the oldest, drink sake in the middle of the woods. 

'I must be out of my damned mind…' he thought, closing his eyes in frustration.

She smirked into her sake, noting the stranger's frustration. She decided to take it easy on him and carefully put away her sake while standing elegantly.

"Please come out," she said quietly. "It is very rude to spy on young girls such as me." Shock and surprise flew through the air, running through the girl's small body. "Its ok. I've known you to be there since you've arrived about five minutes ago." She looked at the spot in the trees where her visitor stood currently. She watched as he stepped out of his hiding spot.

'Well,' she thought, 'at least he's good looking.'

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I am looking for someone, little girl." Why did this man speak to her as though she were a child? "I have no description to give you, but-"

"I have my reasons for not releasing my name to clients whom I have not met." His eyes widened, much to her delight. She giggled. "Oh dear! Please forgive me! Your friend had been given strict orders from me not to give my appearance. He was persistent, so it took a few threats, too." She giggled girlishly.

"So you are the one who is supposed to help me," implied the ninja carefully, as though he were afraid to be mistaken.

"Hai. I am. But for a price. Nothing is free anymore. Or cheap," she responded with a bow of her head.

"So, what is this 'price' that you speak of?" he asked her cautiously.

"I know the conditions and details of your request, and there is much to be done. It is now of you to learn of my terms and conditions." She paused until her client nodded. "I don't take or follow orders. I give them. You are now entrusting everything that belongs to you to me. You no longer have control of the situation. When I give you an order, you are expected to follow it.

"As for me. My job is to make sure that the noun in question is returned or eliminated with success.

"I kill whoever gets in my way, and I must eliminate all obstacles that block my path to success. I kill whoever I want, and save whoever I want as long as the person in question does not direct me away from my path of success.

"No information that I possess regarding the task at hand or any places, people, or things involved will leave my head and into anyone else's. All that I see or hear will remain entirely confidential, most likely even to you.

"Any information you want will be given only to you by a face to face meeting with me. "Questions?" The girl finally paused, waiting for the Sannin to allow the information to sink in. He noticed that she had skipped his question.

'Well, she seemed reasonable enough. She is very mature for her age.'

"Not bad for an eight year old kid." He grinned and leaned back against a tree, folding his arms across his broad chest. "What is your name, little girl?"

Her young, flawless face was so calm, void of stress, but her eyes revealed something different. Her eyes. How strange. They were different. The right one held a blue of such a color that revealed only purity and tranquility. It was so calm. He thought, for a fleeting second, that he saw something twirl and glow inside of it. However, her left eye was a crimson so deep that it would scare the piss out even him if he were to see that thing peering at him from his dark, black closet… At that moment, he made a promise to himself that he would **never**, under any circumstances, look under his bed again.

After a few alluringly calm moments, the girl spoke.

"It is common courtesy to give your name first." Such calmness could only come from a mind of ancient times.

"Orochimaru." He watched as she smiled happily and bowed with respect. Very smart for a girl her age.

"Rogue. Rogue Riley."

'Kinda cute, too. She'll become a beautiful woman.' Her voice shook the Sannin out of his thoughts.

"By the way," she said, flicking her long, silver-blue hair, "for future reference since we shall be meeting again," Rogue smirked, "I'm eighteen." And then she walked away, leaving Orochimaru behind in a pitiful state of shock.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

The next few days, Orochimaru spent beside Sakura. He found himself unable to leave her side. She was so pale and restless. She was getting worse, just as Kabuto said. He had gotten to the point where he was afraid to touch her in case she might break. But he was even more afraid to let go. Her body was so frail and weak. She refused to eat, and she couldn't sleep in peace. It was a hard labor for the girl to simply sit up in the bed. Her mind was never in the present, since Sakura often spoke of things that had already happened, years ago. 

Earlier that morning she had been talking about what to get Mitsu for her seventh birthday, and had actually called for the missing girl to come. But when she didn't, Orochimaru had to comfort the crying and abandoned mother. Now she was actually sleeping without a fuss. This worked for Orochimaru since he didn't have to comfort the woman and had time for his thoughts. It was also better for Sakura to get the rest she so obviously needed and deserved. He watched with concern as Sakura tried to turn onto her side, but winced and gave up. His mind traveled to the strange girl from the new Shadow Country. Rogue was actually a rather strange name. He was still a bit unsure if he could trust her or not.

Where was she? What was she doing now? Is she really doing her job, or is she abandoning her mission and doing whatever the hell she pleases? All these questions he had to ask, but probably would never be answered until she was here again. Exactly when would he see her again? How would he know when to meet her? Where would the location be? In private? Or in public? Would she send for him or would he have to send for her? Would they even meet again? Or was she just a fake?

He could sadly only sit and watch over his beautiful Sakura until the mysterious events unfolded. The sannin sighed as a star fell from the sky above.

* * *

Rogue yawned and looked at the stars above her. They had so many memories, so many stories to tell. She wished she could learn them all. Maybe then she could learn the secrets to her meaningless and lonely existence 

"Rogue-dono!" A little girl she had been watching appeared above her, giggling and holding out a Sakura flower. "It broke! Its so stupidly fragile!" she began to whine in annoyance. Rogue took the flower and shook her head, thin light blue hair swishing gently aside her face.

"But don't you see? Frailty is beauty. And beauty is power." She smiled as the child looked at her in confusion, tiny hands pressing on Rogue's legs. "You'll lean more when you are older." She tweaked the child's nose and ruffled her hair. "You'll see!" The girl looked up and grinned.

"Really!?" She sounded so excited. "Yay!" And she started to run around in circles, laughing and smiling as she held her hands in the air.

Rogue held the cherry blossom in the palm of her tiny hand, watching as the wind shredded the flower into various petals, and carried them away to the great beyond.

"Frailty unlocks a weakness in all of us, one that mercilessly tears us apart, and feeds us to the dogs," she spoke quietly to the heavens. "But it also awakens the power of weakness that eliminates human's fear of their own weakness."

Her mind traveled to her mission. She had been able to successfully locate the girl, Mitsu, and this so called Akatsuki Organization Headquarters, but she wanted to lean more about why the girl could do something so barbaric as to kill her own parents, her own flesh and blood.

'Revenge…But for what? Betrayal? Deception? Or was it…both?' A traveling star fell across the dark, blue sky.

* * *

To say he was merely alarmed was the biggest understatement of all understatements. Akatsuki was in the area, and they had a new member. One of which he was sure why she would return here. 

'I'm sorry it turned out this way, Mitsu. I wanted it to be different.'

"Neji." An ANBU stepped forward, concealed in a red and blue dog mask, nodding his head. "Neji, you know what must be done. Anyone who tries to enter Konohagakure," he sighed, his entire being completely and hopelessly overtaken by regret, "kill them. No one enters, and no one leaves. If anyone tries to escape the village, turn them into the court and arrest them for treason."

'No. This must be done.'

He had no other choice, no other alternative. Mitsu was a dangerous enemy to Konoha. She must be stopped at all measures, no matter how much he loved her. Has he become too cold? Was this really justice? Or was this merely an act of selfish survival instincts? Was he really protecting Konoha? Or was he trying to save only his new family with no remorse for the other residents of the village?

"What have I become?"

He had a feeling he would find out, sooner than he would like. Naruto watched as a shooting star fell from the sky above.

* * *

It had been years since he had been teaching, not since the three biggest headaches he had ever had had been his students. He had started considering it again, but losing all three of his Team 7 teammates was a harsh blow, and a hard heartache. Even if two of them had betrayed the whole village. 

'No.' He rubbed his forehead, 'Only one. Only one traitor.'

He felt so much emotion about this particular subject, and so much regret for ever thinking of her as a traitor. The more he thought about the past, the more he realized how wrong he had been to ever think the way he did. He wished he could see her again, if only for a second, to be able to tell her how he really felt, and how sorry he was for acting so foolish and so cold hearted.

Now he was stuck as a lonely, retired ANBU. It had been at both Naruto's and Tsunade's request that he turn in his rank. Tsunade… How he hated her. She was the cause of Sakura's suffering. She was the one who purposely demanded the court to rule guilty and also was responsible for forcing Orochimaru into submitting to her devious and deep desire to rid of her competition by having the sannin fake his own death. It had taken five years to learn the whole truth behind the selfish ex-hokage's plans. She had wanted Sakura to die so that Orochimaru had no choice but to accept her as his wife. They already had forged papers signed.

It wasn't until Sakura had already been gone and lost to inner turmoil that he saw the truth behind taking away Sakura's only child and talking Orochimaru into faking his own death, making him believe it was for the sake of his lover and unborn daughter. For some reason, he knew Orochimaru would never have allowed Tsunade to have her way, even if she had succeeded. Kakashi looked out the window, and watched as a falling star came down from the heavens.

* * *

Mitstu wanted to pull away from the hand that had grabbed hers and started to stroke her inner palms, but refrained and settled for an inward wince. 

'Maybe I'll palm sweat his hand off me!'

She looked at Itachi's smirking face.

"Something wrong, my dear kunoichi?" his voice was horrid to her ears, so silky it mocked himself.

"No," Mitsu huffed angrily.

'But you are **_in_** my **bubble**!!!' she thought almost with amusement.

The same couldn't be said for the older Akatsuki member.

"Don't talk back to me. Watch your tone, and watch how you speak."

"But you are violating a rule." She had to find a way out of this situation.

"No. I have given you what you wanted, and you are getting your revenge in less than forty eight hours. So, I am collecting your debt," Itachi said in a dangerous tone of voice. Mitsu winced.

"Already? But aren't you supposed to wait until I have completed my job?" Itachi smirked at the kunoichi in his arms.

"That, I'm almost afraid, is not part of the deal."

'Oh no… This isn't real…He can't mean…'

"You see," that horrid smirk widened hungrily, "we are ninja, and we might die tomorrow, though I'm not saying _I_ will, _you_ might. See…Us shinobi have certain rights," he held a strand of her bangs in his hand. "I don't want to die knowing I didn't obtain my wish with a beautiful woman the night before." He let out a dark chuckle.

'Oh my god! What an ass!'

Mitsu pulled away from him roughly.

"But we **both** know that you **won't** die! So don't give me that rights speech! You and I made a deal! You haven't given me what you promised you would, and I won't give you what you want until I've proven you did as you said you would!!" Itachi grabbed onto her hair, and pulled her back to him harshly.

"Be quiet! You will do as I say. You should be grateful I let you get this far without pleasing me. If you don't give me what I want…" The mangekyou began to activate, "I'll take it from you in the worst way imaginable."

A dark chuckle erupted from his chest. Something didn't seem right. He looked so different now from the Itachi in her father's photobooks. He looked so much younger than he should be, and so much darker in personality.

'This isn't the same Itachi that I originally made the deal with when I was younger!' she thought, panicked, eyes widening in fear. 'This can't be him!'

Once again, Itachi spoke.

"Let me show you what I can do. I will have you tonight. You can be sure of that." And she was suddenly thrown into a dark world where nothing good would ever happen.

* * *

Her vision had faded to black at this point, but it was slowly coming back to her. The area was silent, not a single sound disrupting the vision to give her any hint as to where she was. No sound, nothing but endless pitch black. She was standing, obviously, but she couldn't feel any ground, just knew that she was standing. 

"Itachi?" she called out, voice calm despite her slight inner panic.

She continued to look around, hearing her voice echo yet still unable to see anything. There was a sudden flash of red in her peripheral vision and she jerked her attention to the right. What she saw made her wish she'd never looked at all.

It was a wall, one much like the one in Itachi's room where she had been. But the wall wasn't what made her mouth fall open. The fact that she was pressed against it, naked, with an equally as naked Itachi…

"Am I having sex with him!" she gasped in horror, stepping back and slapping a hand over her mouth as if the clones would stop and hear her as well as to stifle the nausea she was experiencing from the thought.

But they didn't, and she realized that the scene was becoming more and more vivid the longer she watched. She could make out specific details of both of their bodies. Then she could see the look on her own face. A cry wrenched past her clone's lips, eyes squeezed shut as ecstasy was clearly written over her face. She watched her hands grasp for anything, nails digging into everything from the wall to Itachi's back which she could see was already covered in long red lines and crescent shaped bloody patterns.

Mitsu felt the nausea grow within her and turned away to vomit. She found that not only could she not actually throw up, but the image disappeared. The pitch black returned but it didn't last nearly long enough for a new scene began to play.

She was lying on abed, legs wide open, and Itachi's head somewhere in between them. Mitsu found she couldn't tear her eyes away no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't believe what was happening. She watched as her clone arched her back, whimpering Itachi's name and moans that should've been coming from an experienced woman's mouth, not her own. Her fingers were buried deeply in his hair while one hand fisted her own pink tresses.

"S…Stop…Stop it!" the real Mitsu screamed, hands coming up to cover her ears as the sounds increased, surrounding her. "No! No! This isn't real!! Stop!"

Mitsu's clone turned her head to look at the real one.

"It feels so amazing," she gasped. "Why would you fight it?"

"Trust her on this one."

Mitsu let out a cry of surprise and spun around only to come face to face with Itachi, that terrifying smirk on his face. Mitsu took a step back, glaring at him. It was then that she noticed he didn't have a shirt on, only his sleeping pants which were already untied and had slid down exposing the dip right above-

'No, no, no!!'

They were waiting for the slightest movement to drop completely to the floor.

"Stay away from me!"

She was suddenly pinned to the wall. All she could see was Itachi. All she could feel was the wall and Itachi's now naked body. She cried 'no' but he only ignored it. She thrashed but he held her tightly. It was only when he parted her legs did she realize she was entirely naked as well.

* * *

Mitsu was hurting. Her whole body raked with pain, inside and out. Blood caked her inner thighs and on the ground beneath her. Itachi had torn through her with a power that rivaled her father's in ninjutsu. 

She swore she would never walk again…or smile. Flashes of the night before rushed through the kunoichi's head, tearing at her soul mercilessly.

'I'm so sorry…so sorry…I should have been satisfied with what I had…but instead…' A tear almost fell down her cheek, 'I messed up…And now I'm all alone. Mother. Father. Please, forgive me.'

The hand around Mitsu's waist tightened, painfully pressing against her tender abdomen. Itachi's voice spoke from behind her, letting her know he had been awake for a while now.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I wont be through with you for a long time. The pain lasts for a while, but after a few ruts with me that will change. I will have you begging to let me please you. To give you pain." His voice and tone disgusted her.

"What makes you think we'll be doing it again?" she said defiantly, her voice threatening to crack.

She glared at a tree from inside the tent they currently occupied. The arm tightened even more.

"Don't challenge me or my authority, ungrateful wench," he growled dangerously low.

"I didn't. It was merely a question."

"One that will get you killed."

'But death is better than this. I wouldn't be alone anymore.'

A hand stroked down her navel.

"But you are much too valuable to kill. I have so much planned for you."

Mitsu's eyes widened as it dawned on her why the Uchiha was doing this, what his true motives were.

"I have no interest in helping you restore your clan," she said angrily, but fear laced her voice as a chuckle vibrated through her sore and torn body.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear."

* * *

**Alright, the official chapter 1 is up! Say thanks to Rogue Riley 666 for this chapter, and I'll be doing the next one!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**

**Till later!**

**Backlash-Artemis**


	3. kimi ni aitakute

I do wish to apologize for the lack of update, but I am afraid that my partner mysteriously dispappeared on me. wail

I am currently writing a chapter, and hopefully my friend will turn up soon. But we do plan to complete this project!

Until then, please stick with us and be on the lookout for updates!

Maybe, I can tell you a little about myself?

Name: "_Mystery #1_", but you can call me Rogue or Artemis

Age: "_Mystery #2_", but you can safely say that I am at least 472 years old.

Favorite Food: "_Mystery #3_", I would never tell you that I like frozen french fries.

Favorite color: "_Mystery #4_", I honestly could not answer even if I did know what my fav was. ;;;

**_My inspiration:_**

This, I will tell you, and without hesitation. I have been a long time admirer of Gackt and Malice Mizer.

Everything I write and do, I do in honor of them. Forever Kami will be in all our memories and so will Hide.

Let us all have faith and love in our lives, even if it takes forever to understand hidden and forbidden emotions.

This story, my dedication to you all: my readers, my friends, and my far away heros, holds great meaning behind every

word that is written inside these paragraphs. I may not be a good writer, but I know love when I write it, and when

I hear it. I hope that all of you do too.

For those of you who do not know, I have an account under RogueRiley666. I am currently working on my first fic (besides this one of course.) for a Harry Potter fanfic.

Please note that everything I write, is of Mature level, so please do not read if you are offended by such material.

As a gift for reading all of the above, I shall write my favorite song for you, and a short little side-story to this fic. It has nothing really do to the actual plot of Move Along, but does contain important details that will be brought up down the line. These are Orochimaru's thoughts a couple of months after bringing his family home with him from Konoha after reuniting with them. I wanted it to be a bit relaxing, and hopefully you find it so. Again, I apologize for my lack of good writing. I also apologize for this being so short.

For thoughts, I will present a double // around them. JIC

_**Kimi ni Aitakute  
**The Orochimaru Sidestory_

Orochimaru could not help but sigh. So many years of hunger and lust for power had been washed down the drain since he learned of his love for Sakura. It was pathetic really. For him to so suddenly forget his loner exterior and want company from a female companion. But isn't that the circle of things? Wasn't he supposed to want companionship with the opposite sex? It would be alien if he didn't, even if he wasn't in it for love.

At least, this is what he thought at first. Then, it evolved into something more. His growing time with Sakura motivated his lonely heart and soul to rise with the intentions of starting a family with love and honesty, though he would die before he admits that out loud to anyone.

Has it been long enough? Should he do it now? After all, he had a family with her. They loved each other and craved for each other. His daughter, who was currently running around in circles around Kabuto with his dearly favored ninja info cards and threatening to feed them to her pet dog if he didn't treat her to sour ramen soon (sometimes Orochimaru found himself doubting if Mitsu was even his biological daughter, after all, he wasn't the only one to sleep with Sakura during his plans to rid the world of Konohagakure), was everything he could hope for, though he had missed out on so much with her.

Missed out on too much perhaps. The way she would have looked at him for the first time on the day she came into this world, her first birthday, the day she became a full-fledged ninja, her first word (would it have been 'daddy'?). He would never know, and he had to wonder if he had taken the plan with Tsunade a bit too far. He regretted every second of it. He wanted to go back in time and change it.

Maybe he could? It was surely something to think about, and he would begin research right away. Time was a thin thread though, and would require caution. Much caution indeed.

Orochimaru's golden eyes narrowed in thought, he mouth set in a thin line as he continued to watch his daughter through the window. His left hand subconsciously tightened around the glass of herbal tea that was specially prepared by Sakura.

A hand placing itself around his waist snapped Orochimaru out of his reverie. He looked down to peer into the abnormal green eyes that he had become so accustomed with over the years. She was so beautiful, even though she was actually pretty average compared to some women he had seen, but his eyes and other parts of his body were reserved for her only.

She smiled at him, and he was inclined to smile back. The gesture was soft and content. He was relaxed when ever she was around, gave him a sense of security that he never thought that he could have ever in his lifetime. If he died right now, he would die almost happy. But he would die with more regret. He couldn't leave his family. Not alone, not without him. He would be forced to watch them mourn, watch them be forced to live without him. They were strong, and he had no doubts in Sakura's or his daughter's abilities and strengths, but he felt it was his duty to protect them. It was what he lived for now. Their well being. Their happiness. He would give them the world if he could.

But maybe he already had? Maybe he was their world, like they were his. He could do better though. He still made Sakura cry sometimes, and he wanted to correct that, to take back everything he did in the past and everything he still let slip during the little arguments they had. He hated many of his words. He hated it when she would sleep with Sakura when he made her mad. Her missing presence forced unshed tears to his eyes. Maybe he took them for granted. Always assured that they would always be there. That they would never die. So was he really their world?

"Orochimaru," Sakura's voice hummed softly in the quiet room, "you _are_ our world."

Did she just? Orochimaru looked at her with surprised eyes, noting the gentle expression on her mature, feminine features.

"You have that 'look' on your face again." Orochimaru didn't even try to hide his smile.

"I was just thinking." He chuckled and responded just as softly, and just as quietly, wrapping his free arm around his woman. She giggled.

"You think too much."

He looked out the window again, watching protectively over his daughter. Maybe so. But they were thoughts that he would never regret thinking.

//_One day…I will suck up the courage to ask you…but until then…hopefully my love will be enough.// _

To Orochimaru, his life had never been so complete.

Now, for my little song gift. This is a song that has inspired me for this little clip. I have been listening to it through the time writing it. It is called 'kimi ni aitakute' by Gackt. The very words helped me to write this for you all. Maybe, just maybe, all of you will appreciate what life has to offer. Never take anything for granted. It truly is a beautiful song, and I strongly suggest it to you all, Japanese or not. I speak Japanese myself, and provided you with an accurate translation. The original Japanese version will be highlighted with . Thankyou.

_**Kimi ni Aitakute**_

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii_

_kono heya ni mada okiwasureta kimi no omokage o sagashiteiru yo  
me o tojireba ima mo kimi ga soba ni iru you na ki ga shite  
itsuka wa atarimae no you ni  
wakare ga kuru koto wakatteita no ni_

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
wasureru koto nante deki ya shinai kara  
kimi ga mienakute nando mo kizutsuketa keredo  
mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii_

_deatta shunkan ni koi ni ochite omowazu kimi o dakishimeteita  
sonna boku ni warainagara "baka ne" to karuku kisu o shite...  
daremo ga deai to wakare no naka de  
tashika na ai ni kizuiteiku_

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
hajimete kimi ni atta hoshizora no shita de  
kimi ni tsutaetai todokanai omoi demo  
boku no kokoro wa mada kimi o sagashiteiru_

_itsuka wa atarimae no you ni  
wakare ga kuru koto wakatteita no ni_

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
wasureru koto nante deki ya shinai kara  
kimi no tame nara sou kimi no tame nara..._

_mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii  
itsumo tsunaida te wa atatakakatta_

**_ENGLISH_**

I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand

I'm looking for vestages of your presence still left over in this room  
If I close my eyes, even now I can almost feel you next to me  
I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part

I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you  
I cannot see you I've hurt you so many times, but  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand

The moment we met, I fell in love and without thinking, I hugged you  
You laughed at me and said "You silly" and gently kissed me...  
From the time they meet until the time they part  
No one realizes true love

I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
The first time I met you underneath the starry sky  
I want to tell you about the feelings that haven't reached you  
My heart is still searching for you

I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part

I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you  
If it's for you Yes, if it's for you...

Once more, I want you to hold my hand  
Your hand held in mine was always warm

I hope you continue to stick with us, even if one of us has disappeared. Continue to read and review, and we will continue to serve you loyally.

With all my heart and soul,

Rogue Riley


End file.
